See You In The Next Life
by Ensiho
Summary: A hint of LuxordRoxas here...Sora vaguely remembers Roxas and Luxord's goodbye. Angsty. Oneshot


Author's note:

Lookit! I finally got an idea for a one-shot! Here it is, enjoy! It's got a hint towards Roxas/Luxord…if anyone can tell me in a review what to call that (Roxord…Luxas…etc) I'll give you cookies…and brownie points. Everyone loves brownies…here we go!

See You In The Next Life

"How could you…Roxas?" The blonde looked over his shoulder at the brunette boy with Roxas' amazing eyes. For a brief moment, their eyes met. The boy glared at him, taking a challenging step forward.

"That's Sora!" He corrected. Luxord stayed on one knee, the darkness already beginning to envelop him as he stood defeated. A silence befell them, Luxord's gaze never leaving the boy's.

"You never told me why you had to leave," The older Organization member trailed off, then turning back over his shoulder, continued, "you don't even remember anymore, do you?"

"I'm tired of these mind-games!" The boy shook his head furiously from side to side. Brief flashes of the man before him, and a boy that looked curiously like himself flickered through his mind. He tried to clear them, he tried to clear them with everything he had, but nothing worked.

A hug, the two figures sitting at a table, the blonde explaining a game of cards to the boy, laughter…everything echoed through his mind. He stared forward, trying feverishly to place this man that had entered his memories, but drawing a blank and failing in agonizing vain.

As Luxord watched Sora, he saw the form of Roxas standing before him. His emotions now matched a hint of sadness, eyes holding a dieing gleam in them as his cloak started to about him. He muttered the name 'Roxas' under his breath again, unsure of whether or not the boy heard him, but not caring all the same.

A vision made itself present in Sora's mind: Roxas standing in an empty room, Luxord there, too. The boy's back was to the older man, and both of them seemed oddly depressed.

_"Why are you leaving now? You haven't told the others yet…?" The blonde said solemnly, making no move to stop the boy that was starting to walk in the opposite direction. _

_"Axel knows already." The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder, turning slightly to face the gambler. _

_"Him and him alone?" He was genuinely concerned as he started forward, making his way to the boy and standing within reaching distance. Roxas gave a solemn nod, not trusting his voice enough to speak. "You don't have to go; you don't have to make yourself a traitor to all of this…" He could swear he saw the older man tear up, if only slightly. Still, his ever-present poker face was there, only a small frown hinting at his sadness, but still there._

_"Yes, yes I do." Roxas made to turn away, but the older man caught him and pulled him into an embrace. The younger boy snaked his arms around the Luxord's back and held him there. The two stood, neither one moving, neither saying anything, only standing there. _

_Roxas was the first to break the affectionate hug, his head hanging and hands clenching into fists. _I have to do this, _he thought to himself, trying not to let it show on his face, _I have to do this.

_"I have to do this." He repeated aloud, looking up at the man. After a long silence, Luxord finally nodded, the frown disappearing and replaced with the normal placid expression. He offered no goodbyes, no salutations, or 'good lucks', just watched the young boy disappear through a portal of darkness._

Riku noticed the spaced-out expression that'd shown itself on Sora's face, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The brunette jumped, looking over his shoulder at him, then turning back to Luxord, who was in the process of being enveloped by darkness. Without knowing why, he put a hand out to stop him.

"I'll see you in the next life, Roxas…" the gambler muttered to the boy before disappearing.

"Be waiting there for me…" Sora heard a vaguely familiar voice whisper. "I'll meet you there." Roxas hung his head and disappeared.


End file.
